Silver the Hedgehog
' '''Silver the Hedgehog '''is a supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and is a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Alister Azimuth. Biography It's no use! Silver hails from at least 200 years into the future where his role is to protect the future by changing the problems or catastrophes in the past, thus preventing the ruination of his time. THE LEGACY OF SILVER: *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Arcade Opening silver,sitting on a rock,talks about his life,how he was born in a world that a monster named iblis took over,he say's that he is waiting for his partner blaze to come back with informaion where iblis will attack next.blaze finaly arrives,and she say's that insted of having informaion,there's a big fight somewhere,and iblis might be in it,so silver tells blaze that he's going to back and find iblis and finish him off once and for all,then teleports out of there. Rival Name: 'Alister Azimuth '''Reason: ' '''Connection: The first game they both appeared in introduced the subject of Time Travel into the franchise. Both Silver and Alister are anthropomorphic mammals that sought to go back in time to prevent a disastrous future. Having somewhat failed, although Silver managed to succeeded in his, in their quest. Ending Gameplay Silver takes advantage with use of psychokinesis, allowing for feats rather similar to characters such as Cole Macgrath, Zeus, Big Daddy, and Isaac. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'ESP Assault' - **'ESP Blitz' - *'ESP Strike' - or + **'ESP Uppercut' - or + *'ESP Ascension' - + *'ESP Might' - + *'Aerial ESP Assault' - (Air) *'Aerial ESP Strike ' - or + (Air) *'Aerial ESP Charge' - + (Air) *'Aerial ESP Might '- + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Psycho Bolts 1,2,3' - *'Psycho Blast' - or + *'Psycho High Blast' - + *'Kinetic Storm '- + *'Aerial Psycho Bolts '- (Air) *'Aerial Psycho Ray' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Psycho High Blast' - + (Air) *'Aerial Psycho Low Blast '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *Illusion - *'ESP Thrust'- or + *'Teleportation' - + *'Psychokinetic Burst' - + *'Aerial Illusion' - (Air) *'ESP Thrust' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Teleportation' - + (Air) *'Aerial Psychokinetic Burst' - + (Air) (Throws) *'ESP/deflect '- or *'ESP/deflect '- *'ESP/deflect '- (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - Silver's markings highlight themselves. *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'ESP Force' - (Level 1): Silver gripps onto a character with his Psychokinesis and shoots him away (reminiscent of Cole's lvl 1 super). *Chaos Control - (Level 2): Silver uses a Chaos Emerald to stop time. *'Super Silver' - (Level 3): Silver turns into Super Silver. Taunts *'Give Up: '''Silver says his infamous quote "It's no use" Quotes *'Prematch:' **I need to pull it together. **This will end it. *'During Chaos Control:' **"Chaos... Control!!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'I Am Not To Be Trifled With:' Silver floats in the air with his ESP aura as he lands to the floor. *'Silver the Hedgehog:' *'The future will be saved:' Winning Screen *'Will of Triumph: Silver displays pretend kung fu skills. Losing Screen *If using '''Will of Triumph: Says the phrase "damn, not here" while kicking a can. Costumes Back to the Future The default appearance of Silver, taken from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Fast and Furiously Psychic Silver's racing outfit from Sonic Riders. There And Back Again Silver's Sir Galahad outfit from Sonic and the Black Knight. Secret Freedom Fighter Silver's racing outfit from Sonic Rivals. Victory Music Generic Future Champion http://youtu.be/vRe3h1iQ1Os Silver Knight http://youtu.be/c2ci2OdMh5k Gallery SilverNormal.png SilverGalahad2.png|Sir Galahad 1177447-silver_the_hedgehog__mario_and_sonic_at_the_olympic_winter_games_.png Sonic-rivals-20061120103952466_640w.jpg|Secret Freedom Fighter Videos Trivia *Silver's Sir Galahad costume is taken from a Wii exclusive. **That same costume's name is a quoted reference to J.R.R. Tolken's famous book The Hobbit. *His default costume is a reference to the film'' "Back to the Future"'' Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters